


A Terrible thing to do to Innocent Watermelons

by karrenia_rune



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Double Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Prompt Fic, community: 100situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harper's attempt to pull Dylan's wife, Sara, out of time, in theory, and using watermelons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Terrible thing to do to Innocent Watermelons

"A Terrible Thing to Do to Innocent Watermelons" by karrenia

The containers had been placed on top of pedestals which stood approximately two feet off the floor of the Machine Shop. He had placed them at the cardinal points of the compass the length of the shop separating them.

The plan was sound one, even though he was well aware that what he proposed to do ran counter to most of the established laws of science and physics. However, there was always a remote possibility that his experiment would work.

Seamus Harper figured the best thing to do before running his experiment with a living human being would be to test it first. In a crate near his feet were two dozen watermelons.

As sound as the theory had been, at this point, Harper really did not care to attempt to prove it; the actual test results were, well, less than encouraging. The pinkish white juice stains that had splattered over the metal floor and along the upright glass tubes were mute evidence that attempting to send anything larger and alive through the transit system would not only be problematic; it could also be lethal.

Harper cocked his head to one side as if thinking the matter through before muttering aloud and scratching his head, "Ah, well, back to the drawing board."


End file.
